


Summertime sadness

by GhostyGirl01



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Fic!, I mean he's rick, Or I'll try anyway, Rick probably gets involved, Sorry I wanted to see this happen, Summer/Hemorrhage - Freeform, Yeah it goes there, enjoy, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGirl01/pseuds/GhostyGirl01
Summary: Summer's been home for a week, already letting her month in the post-apocalyptic world wash away. But this is Summer Smith, and mistakes don't ever wash away in this family





	1. Bathroom blues

Summer was scared. It was almost funny; she hadn’t been scared when she’d tore out the still beating heart of a ruins scavenger. She hadn’t been scared when she’d killed her first mutant in the poison zone – toxic pools of radioactive waste bubbling around her as she tore off the creature’s head and took its skull back as a trophy. But now? Sitting alone in the upstairs bathroom with the small white stick in her hand, which silently taunted her to turn it over and look at it? That terrified her...

Hemorrhage... The name made her want to laugh, if she didn’t think laughing would make her throw up. Idly she wondered what he was doing right now, while she sat fearfully in her own bathroom. Did he miss her? Had he moved on? Or had the mutants from the Death Zone ripped his eyes from his sockets while he slept? Sometimes she wished she was back there... Held in his arms, the pelt of the ten foot mercury-spider keeping them warm. 

How long had she been sat in the bathroom, she wondered. An hour? Two? Ten minutes? She had no idea... Not that it mattered, because time seemed to stand still when she eventually turned over the test and read the two little blue lines on it, faint but still visible. 

Summer was pregnant. And the father was her post-apocalyptic jerk of a husband. What was she going to do?


	2. Morning Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has early thoughts the next day

The next day seemed grey, even though the blue skies shone and the freshly cut grass carried a soft scent on the breeze, which carried in through the Smiths' open kitchen window and mixed pleasantly with the freshly cooked pancakes.

Summer was numb to it all.

Like usual, Beth was just finishing up breakfast, Rick was tinkering with a small metal contraption while he waited for his batch of pancakes, and it was obvious that Morty was just trying not to fall asleep at the table. Jerry's chair stood alone at the end of the table, unused since he’d been forced out of the family. Summer had gone to see his little apartment after arriving back from the Post-apocalyptic dimension (after getting some vitamin C into her scurvy-ridden body) and she had to admit that it was pitiful... But maybe he could finally make something of himself now, who knows?

“Hey sweetie, you’re just in time for pancakes!” Beth called cheerfully from the kitchen, smiling to Summer who sat down at the table in response. A good breakfast was just what she needed after a shaky night of terrifying news, or at least that’s what she thought. In reality as soon as the smell of sickly sweet pancakes hit her nose, she instantly went green and had to bite back a gag of disgust, swallowing down the small bit of bile that rose up in her throat. At that moment, nothing seemed more revolting than what was being cooked for breakfast, even though she normally loved her mom’s cooking.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, which shook Summer from her thoughts and made her jolt her head up. Morty had lost the fight with sleep and his head had smacked loudly on the table in front of her, of course. He didn’t have to worry about what she had to worry about; being popular (since he was practically invisible to everyone), relationships, even being the cause of their parents’ misery! That last thought made her frown, which quickly made her cry. Tiny tears trickled down her cheeks, landing gently on her stack of untouched pancakes. Was that it? Was this little... Child inside her going to be the cause of her misery? The thing that ruined her life? And she couldn’t even leave it with her husband while she worked because typically he was the leader of a group of soulless psychos in another dimension!

“Su-Summer, you’re ruining your pancakes,” She heard Rick say, though it seemed to her that he didn’t really care. No, no one would care, they’d just think that she was following in her mom’s footprints of bad choices. Well... That was, if she told them.

“Yeah uh... I was just going to...” Summer muttered, more to herself than Rick, who had probably lost interest at this point anyway. Quickly she got up and left, choosing to head back up to her room where she could gather her thoughts and drink some water. No longer could she just ignore what was going on, she would have to consider her... No, _their_ options for the future.

Nothing was just about her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! Honest this is trash but I'm doing my best :p


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer accidentally decides

Summer stayed busy.

She stopped teasing Morty, didn’t visit Jerry and let Rick do what he pleased without her usual snide comment. 

She just... Blended into the background of the Smith family.  
No one noticed. Of course they didn’t, they all had their own things to do and Summer was usually either out of the house or on her phone and while that didn’t change on the outside, it changed for her. She was no longer texting her friends, instead often surfing the web to read up on topics like _'hiding your pregnancy' ‘radiation poisoning while pregnant' 'radioactive pregnancy' 'mutant child'_ ; there wasn’t much helpful information out there. Leaving the house also changed, with Summer doing her best to stay out as long as she could without drawing attention to herself. No more parties, no more sneaking into clubs, just walks through the park filled with self loathing and regretful thoughts.

It was around month two of her nightmare, assuming it had been a few weeks since _it_ had been conceived... She was still flat, which meant her usual pink tank top was fine to wear around the house but soon she would have to switch to something looser.

Summer blinked, pausing mid-step. Was that it then? Had her subconscious mind told her that she was keeping it? Up until now she’d been unsure, jumping back and forth between all the options but now was she finally certain?

Silence fell in the park, the redheaded woman simply stood in the middle of the dirt path, staring at nothing. Her coat was fully fastened but it did nothing to ease the chill in her heart as she wondered how she could even consider the other option... And yet her mother had been in this very position seventeen years ago, and now look where she was: trapped in a mediocre medical job, divorced, taking care of her father, mentally damaged son and secretly pregnant unmarried teenage daughter. Could Summer place herself in that situation having seen it first hand?  
As the sun set, changing from hues of orange to passionate fires of red, Summer couldn’t help but feel small and insignificant compared to the majesty of it all. Keep it, lose it, what did it matter to the rest of the world? The universe? The multiverse? Nothing. Her choices wouldn’t even affect 100 people and for a moment, she smiled at the familiarity of it.

_“Nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, everyone’s gonna die. Come watch TV.”_

Summer exhaled, turning around before walking back the way she’d came. Back home.  
“For once Morty, I think you were right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I finally got back to this. Honestly your support brought me back so I'll definitely finish it, don't worry! I also finally came up with a plan for what's gonna happen so wait and see ;p


	4. A total 180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer briefly reflects on the past few months

Summer missed her usual pink tank top. The way it hugged her figure, complimented by her bright orange hair, what she wouldn’t give for a shirt like that right now. Unfortunately she had no choice but to wear a more spacious shirt to keep herself hidden.

Though the time she spent lounging around downstairs was minimal, Summer still felt painfully afraid whenever she walked into the room. It felt like everyone suddenly turned and stared at her, as if they just _knew_. She wasn’t sure what made her feel worse; the constant anxiety or the morning sickness.

As the months had gone on things had once again changed in the Smith household. Jerry was back for one. It seemed Grandpa Rick had inadvertently pushed the two back together after so many attempts to pull them apart. At least Morty seemed happy about it.

Slowly, Summer sat up off her bed and reached out to grab her phone off the night stand, a motion she found herself doing less and less often. The teen world of gossip, guys and parties seemed like a distant memory and she’d noticed that, after a while, most of her friends had stopped messaging her and had moved on with their own lives.   
“So what am I doing with my own life...” Summer wondered aloud, very gently pressing her hand on her stomach. It hurt to touch, which was good she supposed. This was all messed up, and she didn’t want any of it to feel good or happy, because she didn’t deserve it. Slowly, she pressed down harder, squishing her stomach despite the pain that rippled through her. It was surprisingly hard, like a rock under her skin.

“Summer!” Beth suddenly called up the stairs, snapping Summer out of her thoughts. She let go of her stomach and threw on the drab, grey sweatshirt that his her body.

“Yeah?”  
“We’re going to The Holy Catch to celebrate Morty’s D+ in creative writing! Wrap up warm, it’s cold out,” Beth told her before going to get ready herself.

Fish... The thought alone made her feel sick to her stomach. Summer’s appetite had done a total 180 in the past few months, making life even worse because she could barely stand to choke down the food she supposedly loved. With a long, unhappy sigh, she set her phone back on the nightstand and stood up, heading downstairs to join the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This took a while huh? Sorry about that, I lost my motivation and then the word document crashed so I lost a chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter will be way longer and better, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Thoughts?


End file.
